This invention relates generally to reinforced concrete slabs or panels, and more particularly, relates to a structure such as bridge decks, piers, runways, sidewalks, ramps, loading docks, and the like, using such panels.
Reinforced concrete building panels are known in the prior art, and in fact, are used in the construction of bridge decking and the like. However, prior art concrete panels are typically secured in place with fastening means such as bolts or the like. This results in at least two disadvantages, i.e., the fastening means engaged between the concrete panel and a supporting surface provides a rigid connection and produces a stress point under dynamic load conditions tending to produce stress cracks in the concrete panel, and the fastening means requires substantial care and effort both in attaching the panels to support structure and in removing the panels therefrom. In fact, with prior art constructions it is frequently necessary to destroy the concrete panels in order to remove them for maintenance or repair or inspection of the bridge subdecking and the like.
Thus, with prior art constructions, the concrete panels are generally secured in place and left there until it is absolutely necessary to tear them up for replacement, or service of the underlying subdecking. Accordingly, those panels situated where most of the traffic occurs over the surface are subjected to more rapid wear than the remaining panels, and more frequent repair of the surface is required. Further, prior art bridge constructions and methods usually require several days to complete installation of the reinforced concrete panels, thereby increasing the cost and inconvenience to the public.
Examples of some prior art structures are shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 1,799,313 Paulson et al 3,024,711 Madison 1,897,327 Olson 3,082,489 Douglas 1,955,877 Finefrock et al 3,178,026 Christy 2,093,108 Davis 3,180,460 Liskey 2,192,970 Groth 3,491,499 Dyer 2,460,330 Baccaro ______________________________________
Generally, all of these patents show the use of concrete slabs for various building purposes and they disclose various interlocking and support means. However, some of the panels are not reinforced and others have grooved surfaces. Moreover, none of the panels disclosed in these patents are capable of easy removal and installation in comparison with the present invention.